This invention relates in general to sewing machines, and in particular to a new and useful sliding block control assembly therefor.
The prior art sliding block control assembly known from German Pat. 1,027,970 is made of steel. In modern sewing machines in which the control mechanisms are set through stepping motors, the control assemblies are made of aluminum, to reduce the masses to be moved. All such control assemblies have the disadvantage that the mutually parallel guide surfaces of the sliding block and the respective guide must be machined with great precision to reduce the play in the guidance to a minimum. This requirement entails considerable manufacturing costs. To obtain a precise and noiseless operation of the feed or stitch width regulating device, a very small play is absolutely necessary.